Possibly Sasuhina
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: TV shows make evryone feel bad, right? For naruto, that's true. For Sasuke? Not so much. Rated T for language and content ;)


So, what? Hinata told herself it was perfectly normal to be on tv. Right?

Although, she did have to admit that she wondered why there were so many people with her in the hotel rooms allocated for them.

The rooms were split into groups of fifteen, with thirteen of one gender, and two of the other. Hinata dumped her stuff on her allocated bed, and took a sneaky peek at the name tag on the beds above, to the left, and to the right of her. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. She smiled, vaguely surprised.

She crept over, and checked all fourteen tags. Miyumi Sakura, Sakura Kiri, Weng Heng, Chelsea Whittaker, Madelaine Taylor, Elizabeth Smith, Elysia Mekinshov, Temari, Malysia Von, Fiona Adarlan and finally...

Hinata's large eyes stumbled on the last name. Uchiha Sasuke.

The first time she met the Uchiha prodigy was when his older brother anhillated his clan. Sasuke had come to her school in order to be safe during the day.

He would've otherwise been killed.

Everyone began to pile into the room. Hinata slipped back to her bed, waving at Sakura Haruno, Ino and Choji. She watched everyone else walk in, and tried to guess who they were. There was a girl with black hair tied in a bun, and coffee coloured skin who she guessed was Weng. Temari walked in, and Hinata waved to her. The girl waved her fan back, and a cool breeze ripped through the room.

The girls all looked so different that it was hard for Hinata to guess, so she lay back on her bed and dreamed of her boyfriend, Naruto. She wondered if he was staying.

They all heard a knock on the door, and and Ino opened it to find a note on the floor. She picked it up, and read it out loud.

_Good afternoon, it is your host here, Kakashi Hatake. In a moment, you will be called to have dinner with your fellow co-stars, and the presenters. See you then. See ya there team seven! xx_

Ino threw the note at Sakura, and shrugged. "Team seven. Does that mean-"

She was cut off by the door opening to a boy with raven hair, and a bloody blue Uchiha hoodie. "Sasuke!" Ino, Sakura and Temari yelled, and threw themselves at him.

"Hn." he walked past them, and sat on his bed, which was the only one not occupied. Hinata blushed as he looked her way. "Hinata-Sama."

"S...s...sas...Sasuke-Kun." She stuttered. She had always thought that Sasuke was a self-obsessed, arrogant sex-symbol, but he knew her name... Maybe her first impressions had been wrong.

"Hn." He said, and started unpacking. Hinata had done that earlier, and so went to find her boyfriend.

She soon found him, surrounded by a large group of giggling girls. As she got closer, she saw why.

Naruto was giving kissing lessons, and a blonde girl with a lovely red Kimono on was sat on him, kissing him like her life depended on it.

Hinata gasped loudly, and Naruto stopped kissing the girl. He looked up in time to see Hinata turn on her heel, and stalk back to her room.

"Hinata sweetie..." She turned to him, her eyes almost as murderous as Sasuke's.

"What?" she spat. He swallowed, and she she stomped back to her room without looking back. When she got there, she found the room empty, and so threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow Neji had given her.

The lock on the bathroom door clicked, and Sasuke stepped out, looking fresh in a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, a pair of jeans, and black converse all stars. He heard Hinata crying, and crossed the room to get to her.

"Hinata-Sama, what's wrong?" He sat down on the bed beside her, and she hugged him. Although he was surprised to say the least, he put his arms around her _tambien._

"Sasuke-Kun. Can i sit with you at dinner?" She looked at him through moist eyelashes. He smiled.

"Of course, Hina." He picked her up bridal style, but she whispered in his ear. He put her down, and she jumped on his back in a piggyback. She put her arms round his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. He held one of her feet, and in his other hand, he twirled a large kunai.

Hinata laughed as Sasuke pulled her hair over his shoulder, and pretended to be a girl. He walked past a random girl, and smiled at her. "Hey Babes, how _are_ you?"

She looked shocked, but saw it was Sasuke, and melted. "Hello Sasuke." She played with her hair, and flirted. He smiled, and winked at her.

"See you later babe." He said, waved, and carried on walking. Hinata grinned, and tightened her grip on Sasuke as she almost fell off. She giggled as Sasuke tightened his grip on her, and started talking to her. "Oh, sorry babess... i wasn't concentrating properly. Like, soz hun. x."

"Hn." Hinata responded. Sasuke dropped her, and fake stabbed her.

"Right, that's it." He fake stabbed her again and again, and then asked her why she wasn't dying. She was reduced to helpless laughter, and Sasuke let her get back on his back before he bounced down the corridor pretending to be a horse. She still couldn't stop laughing, especially when Sasuke hit a wall because he tried to skip.

They skidded round a corner, where Kakashi was arguing with a girl a year younger than them. They skidded to a halt, and Sasuke looked delighted to see his master. Hinata jumped off his back, and Sasuke called out to him. "Kakashi sensei?!"

Kakashi turned around, and saw Sasuke. His face lit up, and he hugged his student. "Uchiha Sasuke! Lady Hinata." He bowed.

"Kakashi sensei." She bowed back.

"See you in there, Sensei." Sasuke said, and picked Hinata up again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Sasuke started skipping away, when Kakashi called Hinata's name. Sasuke turned around so that Kakashi could see her face.

"Lady Hinata, are you still going out with Naruto?" He looked interested. She shrugged.

"No."

Sasuke looked shocked, but shrugged, jumped Hinata up his back, and ran down the corridor making Hinata laugh uncontrollably. They skidded into the silent dinner hall, the only noises their laughter and Sasuke's incredibly quiet footsteps.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. You're late." The activity leader stated. Hinata blushed.

"S..s...sorry." She stuttered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn. Whatever." Hinata slid off his back, and they took their places at the Konoha table. Hinata had been placed between Sasuke and Naruto, and talked continually to Sasuke. They seemed to laugh over anything and nothing, really.

Half an hour into the dinner, Naruto tapped Hinata's shoulder, and she stopped talking. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Hinata silenced him by putting a finger over his lips. "Y...yes N...nar...naruto?"

"Hinata sweetie, you know i love you..." Hinata sighed elaborately, and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sas. Where was i?" She smiled shyly as she realized that she never stuttered when she was talking to him. He seemed to realize this too, but took it in his stride.

"You were just saying how sexy you thought i was." He teased. She blushed.

"N...no i w...was n...not, S...s...sas...sasuke-kun." she stuttered, embarrassed. He grinned.

"Lighten up, Hina!" She looked down, and muttered an apology. Sasuke placed a finger under her chin, and pulled her head up. "Sorry if i upset you, Lady Hinata."

She smiled, and shook her head. "N..no Sasuke. You didn't u..upset me. I just... nothing." She turned to the ice cream that had been put infront of her. After the spicy chilli, it was a relief to have something cold on her tongue. She finished hers quickly, and sat back, glaring at the plate as if it could magically refill.

"Here." Sasuke slid his over to her. She looked at him, and he nodded. She tucked in. It was soon gone.

Soon, Hinata's entire room had finished, as had Naruto's. They decided to go outside and play a game, most probably spin the bottle. They left the hall with cheers and yells, and made their way outside.

Once they got outside, they sat in a large circle. Sakura and Ino took charge. Naturally. "Right, ok. My name is Sakura Haruno, and we're going to start by getting to know each other. We'll start with Sas, and go clockwise. Go on, Sas."

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and my hobbies include training and walking."

Hinata was next. "M..m..my n...name is H..hyuuga Hi..hinata. I h..have a r..really a..ann..annoying stutter."

Sakura. "My name is... well... you already know, and my hobbies include going to the movies, shopping, and spending time with Sasuke."

Ino. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and my hobbies are the same as Sakuras."

(?)A random boy from Naruto's room. "My name is Jordan Cooper, and i have four dogs which i enjoy walking."

Sasuke cut in, just as Temari opened her mouth to talk. "This is stupid. Just play the game." A murmur of agreement.

"Ok, then." Sakura nodded. "We will be playing three minutes in heaven. But, that means that we have to go back to my room. Who's up for it?" A collective nod. "Cool. Let's go."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was sat on beds in Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke's room. Sakura was using a bottle Sasuke had found in his luggage to find out who would be going 'to heaven'. All the game was, was the person the bottle landed on would choose who they wanted to go to heaven with, and they had three minutes to do whatever in a warbrobe Sakura and Ino had emptied.

"Ready?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Choji. He thought really hard, and chose Ino.

They returned three minutes later, and sat down on opposite sides of the room. Everyone laughed, and Sakura rubbed her friend's shoulder. She spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on Naruto. He laughed, and without blinking, picked Hinata. She growled, but let Naruto lead her off.

They got back three minutes later, and Naruto had a bright red cheek from where Hinata had slapped him. Sakura spun. It landed on a boy. "I'm John. I choose Sakura."

She shrugged, and followed him. They came back three minutes later, and Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke. The spun bottle landed on Sasuke. He grinned, and sat back. He thought for a short moment, and then stood. He beckoned to Hinata, and she followed him, a dopy smile on her face.

As soon as they got in, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist, and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok with this, Hina?" She nodded, and brushed her hand across his face. His lips brushed hers, and she shivered.

"Are you sure you're ok, Hina?" he looked sceptical. In reply, Hinata kissed him. Not gently like he had, but full of passion.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be!" Sasuke dragged her to the bottom of the wardrobe, and kissed her again. She crawled ontop of him.

The rest... totally private.

* * *

It was midnight, and they had moved on to Dares. So far, Sakura had to snog the person she fancied, and so had crawled over to Sasuke.

It was Naruto's go now. "I dare you to kiss someone of the same sex, Naruto!" Hinata said sarcastically. His eyes widened, and he crawled over to Sasuke, and kissed his forehead.

It was his turn to dare Sasuke. So he did. "Right, Sasuke. You have to make out with someone in front of us all." He sat back, and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought that was hard.

Sasuke crawled over to Hinata, and did as instructed. By this time, Hinata was as familiar with his body as she was of her own.

She knew the way he liked to tease her, the way he liked to nibble her bottom lip, the way he liked to tangle one hand in her hair, and keep the other on her waist. She knew he knew her too. Like how she liked to be on top, how she liked to keep one hand on Sasuke, and the other on her waist above his, and how she liked it when he made her feel like she was flying. He stole her breath, and he knew she loved it.

Sasuke pulled away from her, and asked her if she was ok. She nodded. Naruto glared at Sasuke, as it became clear Hinata was over him.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled, and punched him. Sasuke caught the fist halfway to his face, and jabbed a kunai in Naruto's arm.

"I'm going to bed." He stated, and walked over to his bed. He took off his shirt, and all the girls gasped. When he took off his jeans, however, they all melted. He clambered into bed in his boxers, and airkissed Sakura goodnight.

"Night Hinata-sama, Sakura-chan, Ino, Temari, Choji, Shikamaru. Naruto." He snorted. He was asleep in seconds. Or... so they all thought. When everyone left to go to their own rooms, or were asleep, she tiptoed over to Sasuke's bed, and found him crying silently to himself. She sat beside him, and he hissed at her.

"What do you want?" He put a hand up to push her away, but his fingers traced her face. "Oh... Sorry Hinata-sama."

She shifted in her spot. "I can't sleep." She admitted sheepishly. He pulled his covers back, and sat up himself.

"Nah, me neither. I was thinking about Itachi." He crawled back under the duvet, and lay there. After around a minute, he looked up at Hinata, and pulled the covers back. "You coming in, or what?"

She scrambled under beside him, and wrapped her arms around him. Luckily, all of them had been graced with double beds.

As she fell asleep in Sasuke's warmth, however, she thought that, just once, she could live with a single.

* * *

Next morning, the sun shone through the curtains, bright and cheerful. Hinata rolled over, and collided with Sasuke, who woke up. He swiftly fell asleep again. Sakura was already up, and yanked the curtains back. She surveyed the room, noted Hinata's empty bed, and Sasuke's, where the two of them were asleep, pressed close together.

She yanked the covers off them, and saw Hinata was wearing a long top, which looked like a dress. Sasuke blinked slowly awake, and saw Sakura standing there angrily. "Morning Sakura!" He climbed out, and threw a pair of jeans on.

She couldn't help gasping at Sasuke's toned chest as she saw clearly in the daylight. She coughed, and hugged him. "Morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura went to wake Hinata, but Sasuke stopped her, and pulled the covers up to Hinata's chin. "Let her sleep." Sasuke told Sakura. She scowled, but nodded.

He kissed her forehead, and went into the bathroom to clean his teeth. Sakura heard a knock on the door, which the others had seemingly missed.

It was Kakashi. "I have a message." He said. Sakura sighed tiredly.

"I s'pose you'd better come in."

* * *

Everyone was sat on the floor infront of Kakashi, listening intently. "Today is your first day of screening!" He grinned under his mask as everyone cheered. "So, i need you all to act natural. Just do what our... Helpers... ask you to."

Sasuke raised a hand lasily. "What do you mean, people telling us to do stuff?"

"Look, Sasuke, it's just to get the program to run smoothly." Kakashi told him, with endless patience.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi opened the door to their room, and beckoned a girl in. It was the girl he had been arguing with outside the hall when Hinata and Sasuke had seen him. "This is Sharleen."

"Hey! it's so excitin' being with y'all!" Sharleen spoke with a voice so texan it sounded fake. "Especially the hot ones, like you, sweets." She winked at Sasuke. All the girls immidiately hated her.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Nice to meet you too, _sweets_." He looked up at her, his black eyes cold and contemplating. She forced a smile.

"What's your name, doll?" She asked Sakura, who was stuck to Sasuke's side.

"Haruno Sakura." She offered. "Who are you?"

Sharleen grinned. "Yah, ya'll tell us all a bit about you, ok? So'll i. I'll go first. I'm Sharleen Childs, and i'm a hair and beauty therapist." She threaded her bleach blonde hair through her fake tanned fingers. "You?!" She pointed to Sasuke. "The hot one."

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, and i hate a lot, and like little. I especially hate Natto and sweets." He raised an eyebrow as Ino crawled over so close to him she was almost in his lap. "As you can tell, i have many fan-girls." He put his arm around Ino. She snuggled into his side, and sighed happily.

"Yah, but do you laike any of them?" Sharleen asked him, looking a tiny bit upset.

"Well _yah_ course i do. I've known Ino for all my life, course i like her idiot. She's one of my good friends." Sasuke squeezed Ino's shoulders, and she pouted. Sakura pulled Ino's long ponytail, and whispered through gritted teeth.

"Get your hooves off him, Ino you pig."

Ino grinned. "Oh, shut up billboard brow." Sasuke smirked and pulled Ino away from Sakura. Ino smiled up at Sasuke, and Sakura fumed.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, and threw herself at Ino. A faint green light glowed around her fist. Sasuke threw Ino away from him, and he flipped backwards over one of the beds as Sakura hit the floor. The floor exploded into mini splinters of slate. Kakashi flipped over to Hinata, and stood beside her.

"Hinata, what's up with them? Today, Ino's being lovely (Not that she isn't normally), Sasuke's more... passive, and seems to be putting up with Ino, and Sakura has gone to new levels of aggressiveness. And you, you never stutter in Sasuke's company and you blush whenever he says something sweet, even to Ino." Kakashi asked her. She shrugged.

"No i..idea Sensei." She shrugged. He nodded, and yelled.

"Hey, shut UP! Thankyou. Now, meet me in the food hall for breakfast in ten, and we'll talk there." He flipped a sign, and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke used transformation jutsu to turn into a Kitten. It was pure black, with a blue sheen. He crept over to Ino, and threaded himself around her ankles.

Hinata sighed, and sat down on her bed, wishing Neji was there. She was so busy fighting the tears threatening to fall down her face, she didn't notice Sasuke until he sat in her lap and started licking her arm. She giggled at the rough texture of his tongue. Nothing like his usually. "Moww." He tried.

"Whaa?"

"Moww!" He stuck his claws into Hinata's leg. She yelped.

"I was just thinking about how there's no chances for me if there's people like Ino in the world. And also i was missing Neji. I don't think he'd run off and leave me alone." She glared at the kitten. He purred, and spread out across her legs.

"Mow." He licked her nose. She giggled. She put her hand out for him to lick, and he bit it, latching on with his little kitty teeth. Hinata yelped. She heard a voice in her head. "Shh, Hina!" It was the kitten.

"How can you talk?" She asked him.

"I'm not! You're the only one who can hear me. I'm still meowing." His cat shoulders shrugged, pushing his fur back, which looked like it was a flowing river falling off a waterfall. She stroked him.

"Ok then, how?" she demanded smugly. She was sure that he wouldn't be able to provide an answer.

He padded lightly around on his paws, and walked everywhere. All over Hinata's bed, drawers, pillow, and all over her. He stopped in her lap again. He sat down and licked his tail. "Well, I bit you didn't I?" He said, as if it was obvious.

She shrugged, and pulled the cat onto her chest as she lay back on her bed. He hissed, and sat on her head. "Fine, but i need you to turn back. It's almost time for breakfast."

Sasuke jumped off her lap, and pushed himself up into Ino's arms. She looked confused, until he crunched her hand between his teeth, and she let him lick her face. She giggled, and kissed the top of his head. "Love you too!" She replied to his cry of "Moww."

Hinata slammed down her sketchbook she had been idly fingering, and stormed out of the room. The kitten slipped out beside her, which she didn't know, and she slumped to the cool floor out in the hall.

"S...st...stupid Hinata-sama! W..why di...did you th...thi...think he would l...l...love y...you b..ba...back? Baka!" She told herself, choking back sobs. Sasuke's red kitten eyes widened, and as he slipped down the hall to breakfast, resolved to show Hinata he did care.

Where to start...

* * *

"Hey, Hina!" Ino waved her over, and Hinata stumbled over to her and Sakura blindly. Hinata's head was down, and she was fighting tears.

"Hi Ino. Hi Sakura."

"Sooo... heard that you got my boy." Ino raised an eyebrow. Hinata almost growled.

"Yeah, so did I!" Sakura turned to Ino. "Do you think she's got a chance?" She asked, almost desperately.

"Umm... yeah. I do." Ino shrugged. She was always the favorite of anyone. This comment made Hinata smile, as if her face was being controlled.

She looked at the ground. "Do you really think so?"

"Mmm hmm!" Ino smiled. "I sure do. I can feel it in my bones!" She yelled dramatically. Hinata rolled her eyes, laughing. Sasuke came walking down the corridor. "Quick, hide! That way you can hear for yourself what he thinks about you!"

Hinata nodded slowly, and hid in the shadows of a door near them. They moved subtly closer, and Sasuke caught up with them. He was panting from exhaustion. "Hey Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"Oh? Oh, hey Ino. Sakura. Have you seen Hinata?" He asked the two of them. They nodded.

"She went that way." Ino supplied. Sasuke was on his guard.

"Right, ok, shush. Listen, i did something wrong, and now Hinata's in a really bad mood with me. I don't want that. So... I was wondering if you guys knew what i could do to... you know... get her back." Sasuke shifted edgily.

Ino smiled. "Do you really want her, Sas?"

"Yup." He nodded quickly.

"Then you'll get her back." Ino encouraged him. Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Or you could just... go for me..." She said. He shook his head, making a face. "So..." she tried instead. "Do you love Hinata then, Sasuke?"

"Umm... That's private..." He said, backing away from them. They caught him, and dragged him back.

"Answer truthfully, and we'll let you go." Sakura grilled him.

"Fine. Yes, i do." Sasuke said. Sakura flounced off.

As soon as she had gone, Sasuke collapsed in Ino's arms, sobbing. "What's wrong with me, Ino? Why does everyone hate me after they get to know me?" He asked, hugging her. She answered.

"They don't hate you, Sas, they're jealous. Everyone loves you."

"Not the ones that matter. Not Hinata, not Itachi, not you..."

Ino cut him off. "You're kidding, right? I love you more than anything or anyone else. Itachi thinks you're more important than all of Konoha, and Hinata? She loves you, even if you can't see it."

Sasuke looked up at Ino, his eyes shining with tears. "You really think so?"

Ino kissed her friend's forehead. "I know so." She pushed his hair from his eyes, and gazed into them. He looked back at her, and hugged her tight.

"Thankyou so much, Ino. I love you." He told her, kissed her cheek, and ran off at high speed, a blur of blue and black. Hinata emerged from her doorway, brushing cobwebs off of her skirt and shirt. She clicked her heels, and dust rolled off of them like waves.

"Smooth, Ino." She admitted. Ino tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"I know. He's my best friend; i'm used to it." She smirked. "Hold it! I have an idea. We go tell Sasuke's friends how much you like him, and you don't know what you did to upset him, but it's upsetting you, and hopefully he'll be doing what you just did!"

"What, eavesdropping?"

"No, researching, duh."


End file.
